


In which Tony goes to the beach and feels sad

by That_one_gay_shipper (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Gen, Irondad, Lol sad ending YEET, Plot Twist, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Uh i dont know where i was going with this, Weird, author does not know what theyre doing with their lives, beach, from infinity war, ha, ha get it, ha ha, i didnt find this sad. Thats a bad sign for emotions, im making people mad, im sorry, just some friendly bonding time, kind of, oh hey its cringy angst, spiderson, that is if anyone even reads this, tons of angst, tony and peter go to the beach beach ninki minjaje, ʇsnp-ɹǝpıds ʎɐs ı plnoɥs ɹo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/That_one_gay_shipper
Summary: Peter and Tony go to the beach for some fun. They have some family bonding time.Its worst then it soundsAka where Tony is missing his boi Peter





	In which Tony goes to the beach and feels sad

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, i dont know what im doing its late and i had an idea and wham bam thank you mam now we’re here
> 
> (I didnt think about statistics. I dont know where they are but they’re somewhere.)

Tony sat in the driver’s seat with one hand lazily looped on the wheel. Street signs and stop lights passed in a blur of colors. Surprisingly, the streets were silent. Only a car or two on the road.

Tapping his fingers against the wheel, he smiled to himself. Today was the _perfect_ day to go to the beach. It was warm and comfortably sunny. Not a single cloud lingered in the sky. 

_Only the dark storm in his mind._

He’d always wanted to take Peter to his Mailibu house. The beaches in California were gorgeous and crystal clear. Now he finally had that chance. 

He wanted to keep the kid at arms length, but the little brat eased his way into Tony’s heart. Ever since the Vulture incident, Tony had wanted Peter close to his side. The kid was a genius after all. He fought for excuses. ‘Just come over to make sure your suit has the parachute installed,’ ‘come to my lab, maybe we can improve your webshooter fluid a bit more,’ ‘hey kiddo, come help me with this,’ and things like that.

Pulling up to the parking lot just behind the beach, Tony drove into a spot. He opened the car door and got out, walking towards the rear of the car. Propping the trunk open, he took out sandcastle building materials. This included two plastic shovels, a towl, small buckets, big buckets, and many different shaped containers. 

_One bucket was heavy._

He shoved the supplies into his hands. Closing the trunk, he stepped down the wooden steps onto the sand. Sand pooled into his shoes, but he didnt care.

_It was all for Peter._

He sighed, intaking the smell of fresh air. He dropped his things, patting down the towl. 

_He kept the one full bucket clutched in his hand._

He sat down, setting the dark blue bucket down beside him. He leaned back, his weight on his palms. He crossed his legs.

Tony found himself in a trance-like state as he watched the waves roll onto the beach. The angry water yanked at excess sand, letting it drift away into the endless deep sea. 

_Just like how Pete had been yanked away. Yanked away from the life he never got to live._

Tony cleared his throat. “What do you think kid?” He paused, as if waiting for an answer that would never come. He continued anyway. 

“Isn’t it stunning? I’ve always wanted to show this to you.” He said, his voice wavering. The bucket was an empty reminder just tugging on his sanity. How it was his. Fault. 

“I-i just-“ something trickled down his cheeks “-I wish-“ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Peter running into his lab, his face glowing. He starts tinkering with unfinished gadgets and soon enough Tony realizes he has a miniture him by his side._

_“Mr. Stark? What do you think of this?” Peter had said, holding up a miniture replica of an Ironman suit. It lit up and started to hover. It would hover unless Peter pressed a buton on the controller. It could move horrozontially and vertically. Tony himself was impressed._

_Peter directed it to land. It landed smoothly. No miniture explosions or the sound of scraping metal._

_“Wow, kiddo!” Tony said, smiling with pride. “That’s incredible...” he said, inspecting it. Peter lit up at his praise._

_“How’d you pull that off?” He asked._

_Peter glowed as he started to explain the design and how he made it work._

_Tony didnt miss a beat and kept up with his engineering and science ramblings. Honestly, he found it adorable. Before Peter had left the lab, he ruddled his hair, smirking._

_“Good job today, kid.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hurt. Having these memories burned like a fire that Tony had never felt before.

A wrecked sob shook his entire body. He couldn’t stop the tears leaking out of his eyes. He brought his knees up. Putting his head in his hands, he continued, uncontrollable tears flowing down his face. “God- Peter. You-you don’t know how much I miss you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, running at top speed out the elevator and towards Tony._

_Tony practically jumped out of his skin, jerking his head towards the kid. “Jesus, kid, you can’t scare me like that. I have a heart problem, you know.”_

_“Yeah, yeah-but just-I have to tell you something!!” Peter said, estatic. Tony perked up at this._

_“Whats up, kiddo?” He asked._

_Peter held up a blue ribbon. It read, ‘Winner of Midtown High School’s Science Fair.’_

_Tony smiled. “That’s awesome Pete!” He said._

_Peter blushed and looked away, still always enjoying being praised by his hero. Meeting Tony eye-to-eye he smiled._

_“Thanks Mr. Stark!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I miss your silly rambling and your stupid science puns. I-i-” He swallowed. “I even miss your ‘gen z humor’ or whatever you called it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Another robot shot down by Tony’s repulsors. “Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled as he swung down to help._

_“Hey, kid.” He said. Discusing his plan with Peter, they broke off, each fighting their own battles. That is, until he heard Peter scream._

_More like yell, but thats besides the point._

_Spiderman had webbed up a robot and started recording through his lenses. He smirked. He shot out his webs, latching onto the robot._

_“This bitch empty-“ he yelled as he swung the robot into the air, “-YEET!”_

_It landed into a dumpster._

_Tony has never heard Peter cuss, so this was odd. But then, Peter started bursting into laughter._

_Tony didn’t understand. But he wish he did._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You were so smart. So, _so,_ smart. You had a huge future ahead of you.” He choked out, daring a glance to the bucket filled with ashes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Hey kid, you ever think about college?” Tony asked one day on a movie night._

_Peter shrugged. “I was thinking MIT.” He paused, deep in though. “Dunno. Guess I never thought about it.”_

_Tony nodded. “It’s a good school. Definitely a top choice.”_

_Peter smiled._

_“But before you go career cruising, don’t you dare even think about going to Oscorp or Hammer industries.” Tony threatens lightheartedly._

_Peter wore a sad expression. “Darn. There goes my dream career.”_

_They broke out chuckling._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“May would always complain about your crazy antics to me. I listened to every voicemail you sent me. I do listen. I always will.” He says, his face twisted up in a pitiful expression. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Tony, sometimes I have no idea what to do with this kid. He comes home from patrol one night, acting all suspicious. So of course I ask him about it, only to find that be broke his arm on patrol! And he wasnt even going to tell anyone! Can you even believe him sometimes?” May rants to him, hints of exasperation laced in her voice._

_Tony chuckles. “Sound’s like he’s a handful.”_

_May sighed. “You have no idea.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m-“ another agonizing cry “ _so_ sorry. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” He lets out a loud and painful cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The guardians and Dr.Strangle perish into dust. Now it’s just him, Pete, and Nebula._

_“...Mister stark?”_

_No. No. Not Peter. Please, anyone but Peter.  
Tony stands there, paralyzed by what he assumes is fear. Fear of losing something he loves. And by god its the worst he’s ever experienced._

_“I don’t feel so good...” Tony watched as Pete stumbles. His stomach drops._

_He’s not sure who he’s trying to convince but he says it desperately hoping it to be true. “You’re alright.”_

_Then Peter is tripping over his own feet. He’s walking towards Tony. “I dont know- I don’t know what’s happening...”_

_He collaspes into Tony’s arms, clinging to the last strands of life he has left. Tony immediately squeezes back._

_Pete’s legs are gone and soon they’re on the ground, Tony holding him, praying Pete won’t leave him._

_“I’m sorry...”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Peter was gone. Thanos wasn’t ___

__“But I swear. I swear. I’ll get you back.” He pauses, wiping his tears. Then anger hits him. He’s a stark for god’s sake._ _

___He stands up._ _ _

__Tony Stark is not going to take this. Thanos is going to burn in Hel, and he’ll make sure of that._ _

___“No matter the cost.”_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This didnt make me cry writing it. Which is a bad sign. Lol im already cringing re-reading this. I dont like this at all. I tend to make characters a bit ooc (A LOT OF BEING OOC) but i tried with the angst. Hope you enjoyed at least a little bit!


End file.
